Rotten to the Core: Before Auradon
by DivaliciousDork
Summary: This story tells of a normal day on the Isle of the Lost for Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos before they went to Auradon.


"Evie, come on!" Mal called impatiently. The pale-skinned girl tapped the heel of her boot against the tile floor, a loud, obnoxious sound echoing.

"One sec, M. I'm still putting on my lipstick." Evie replied. She grabbed the tube of lipstick, tracing it over her lips.

Mal smiled wickedly. She snatched Evie's shoulder, making her hand jolt. The ruby trail of lipstick smeared upwards on Evie's face.

Evie screamed in anger, putting down her lipstick and starting to chase Mal. Yanking on her friend's purple locks, Evie tackled down on her, Mal groaning in protest.

The two girls started to wrestle on the floor. Evie dug her manicured fingernails into Mal's leather jacket. Mal frowned, kicking Evie off of herself. Evie got up, scowling at Mal.

Mal's eyes glowed luminous green. Evie ran a brush through her blue-black curls, cursing under her breath.

"Thanks for ruining my hair, Mal." Evie spat.

"You're welcome." Mal sneered, her lips curling into a devilish smile.

Evie looked over her shoulder, giving Mal a cold glare.

She inspected her manicure.

"My nail polish chipped!" Evie shrieked, re-painting her nails with her signature dark blue shade.

"Much better." Evie sighed as she waited for the polish to dry. She used a facial towelette and wiped off the lipstick.

Foundation, contouring, and highlighting were next. She applied light brown eyeshadow into her crease.

She dusted her brush into the compact of rose pink blusher. _"Always use upward strokes,"_ Evie heard her mother say in her head. She dragged her favourite blue eyeliner pencil across her eye, drawing a perfect cat eye.

She swiped the mascara wand onto her lashes, and sprayed on perfume

She got dressed. Her outfit was a blue dress, black tights, and high-heeled boots. She finished it off with her red heart necklace.

"I'm done." Evie announced, posing with her hands on her hips.

"Let's go." Mal said sharply. Evie nodded her head, following Mal out of their room.

"Do you really have to take that long to put on makeup? I thought I would be just a skeleton once you were done." Mal snarled with a dark chuckle.

Evie nudged Mal in the elbow.

"For your info, Mal. I enjoy looking presentable." Evie informed.

"So what?" Mal snorted.

"Just shut up, okay? Or is that something you're incapable of doing?" Evie retorted. She flipped back her hair as she smirked at Mal.

"Are you two bickering again? Please continue." Jay said, an amused twinkle glittering in his eyes.

"Excuse me, but was that any of your business?" Evie shot back, slapping Jay at the side of the head with her red leather purse.

"I'll make it my business, E." Jay countered.

Evie rolled her eyes.

"What should we do today?" Mal asked her friends.

"We could go steal some candy from toddlers?" Carlos suggested.

"NO!" Mal snapped at him. "We need to show we're truly evil."

"Cause some mischief? " Evie said, smiling.

"Hurt some defenseless fools?" Jay grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah. We need to be rotten..." Mal began.

"To the core!" The four friends said in unison.

As soon the four left their home tenement, they started their wicked ideas.

Mal was spray painting anything she could find. Her green and purple paint always spelled out Long Live Evil. It was a phrase that she had been raised on. And she loved it.

Jay was swiping items from the market. Apples, tools, children's toys. The sight of pure sadness made him smile.

Evie flirted with a couple wandering thugs, who stared dreamily at her as she blew them kisses. They would all fall for her, and she would steal things from the lovestricken con men. Having good looks was Evie's theiving advantage.

Carlos was sneeking up on people, screaming so loud his victims would always get into some mess with their duty. Carlos left the scene, joyus at the chaos he had made.

But once the four were together, all hell broke loose. The Isle of the Lost was already a nightmare, but with the teenaged trouble makers around things were catastrophic.

The four were laughing with one another as the sun came down. It was another amazing day of mischief.

At home, they said evil night and went their ways.

"Mal, do you think we'll live on the Isle forever?" Evie asked Mal that night.

"Of course we will, Evie. That barrier isn't going down in a long time. We're stuck here." Mal responded.

But what they didn't know, was that a certain day was coming. One that would change their lives forever.


End file.
